Recorders on fanfolded strips have presented a problem concerning what disposition is to be made of the strip after the record has been made thereon. One common solution is merely to provide a receptacle under the recorder to collect the strip as disclosed in the Woolley patent No. 2,446,400. In such recorders the strip is fed in from the top so the resulting record is read from the bottom up rather than the more conventional from the top down. This may be confusing to anyone not acquainted with this characteristic. Woolley also discloses apparatus in which fanfolded strip in a supply container is progressively withdrawn, fed upwardly past a recording device and deposited in a separate container adjacent said supply container in fanfold fashion.